Kamen Rider Wasteland
by twinbladesofthedead
Summary: Hi this is a mixture of kamen rider dragon knight and power rangers rpm plots mixed together read review enjoy discontinued until further notice.


**Hello**** this is an experiment that has been in my brain for a while so read tell me what you think and hopefully you'll enjoy it**

In the year 2015 an asteroid hit the Earth with it unleashing an alien army, led by a creature named Xaviax. The year is now 2050 and now the only true safe haven left in the world the domed city of Corinth, it is truly our grimmest hour. However someone left Xaviax ranks and was branded a traitor.

Seeing that human kind has so much more to offer he made the group called the Kamen Riders, with weapons and abilities able to fend off Xaviaxs horde of monsters we just may have a chance.

Outside in a desert was a car more like, black ford truck and it was being chased by monsters with red shurikens on their backs.

*Hello can anyone respond please answer*"" their is nothing, but static now he looked behind him to see if any of those things followed him or still chasing him.

Their were none he turned front and 10 were in front of him, he rammed straight through them and moved forward.

"Yeah how ya like me now you*CRASH* a hand popped out through the back window, two of the monsters fell into the back. *Anyone anybody please help I am being attack by some weird big ugly looking monster* unidentifed radio channel we are sending help to your sector go east 5 miles now! *Copy that* all right woah.

Get off me, said the man as he grabbed the arm off of his neck. Come on old girl come on a little closaaah. The monster was using the shuriken as a blunt weapon to break into the car.

The city was now coming into view he could feel the adrenaline pumping through him to go faster, but the back left tire blew out the car began to spin out of control.

It fell down the hill turning over on all sides knocking off the two monster that were on it. The car fell back on it's wheels, the car was smoking and it was about to catch on fire" "ow, uh, what the ow hah Corinth ow, said the man kicking the car door open.

Blood was running down his face, he wiped it so he could see better Corinth wasn't that far around 60 feet away to say the least he ran as fast as he body could.

"I am going to make it, am gonna make, am gonna oh crap"" behind was the 10 monsters he thought he lost.

He ran even more vigorously than before toward the city he pulled out the portable radio* hello someone told me to come here 5 miles east please open the gate somebody please?

The gate in front of the city was still closed and it wasn't going to open anytime soon not at all, he started to bang on the gate loudly and hard hoping it would get somebodies attention to no avail no one noticed.

Ok then who cares if they won't help come on if am going down am going down fighting.

The man charged toward the 10 creatures, he speared one down to the ground doing that the others started to surround him, he blocked their shots with his elbows and knees.

"Miss miss again hah, said the man as he dropped kick two of them. The ones that he attacked got back up like the blows were nothing.

He was hit in the temple by two of them, and in the face by another, he was discoordinated throwing wild swings and kick none of them hitting their marks. His left arm and leg was grabbed and he was swung into the gate* BANG was the sound of flesh hitting the metal.

Aw, said the it sound like a blood curdling scream. Ok then so this is it well you put up a good fight hey 19 yrs old not bad age to die"" he started to slide up on the gate"" ok then well come on just bring it.

The monster grabbed their shurikens in one hand and prepared to throw them at him, but a hole was shot threw one of their chest. It fell down to the ground, before the man could look a shard was thrown at the gate it became stuck in it, he looked to see it was the shard of a mirror.

Huh what the hell? "Hey kid hang on tight"" he heard a voice and next thing he knows he was pulled into the mirror by a hand.

He came out of the mirror and landed in dirt he was in front of an abandoned building" "the hell?

I know right first time is scary as hell but don't worry one time only on Josh Johnson silver bullet taxi cab.

The man looked in front of him to see a man in some type of purple armor, he had staff in his left hand that had a cobra on it. He turned toward him and the helmet was silver face mask that had snake features.

"Who what what the hell is going on!?

Come over here and look, watch bird brain and bull boy take care of things here. He was looking, but could not beileve the sight he was looking at.

Two other people like the one next to him were outside fighting one in a green suit with a gun, the top part had a silver armor over it.

Another one was in a white cape with a sword, the fought the creatures like they are nothing at all he couldn't make out what they were saying but he could tell he told the one in white to get back.

He pulled out something and put it into his gun, and two cannons were mounted on his shoulders he fired a shot and the monsters disappeared.

The gate now opened the man in green walked in picking up the shard and the gate closed back again.

"Nice one bull, seem to be getting the hang of not being slow"" shut up Strike" "scuse me what's your name, said the women in white.

Cody Malcom" "Cody come on let's get you to a hospital" "ok sure I just need to reese"" oh somebody catch him!

Cody fell on to the ground" *"Strike, Siren, Torque" "yes Wrath what's up, said Torque?

*Master Eubulon want's you to bring that guy back to base"" him, said Siren?

*Yep now hurry up, said the person named Wrath"" Torque flopped Cody on his shoulder and they passed through the mirrors.

"Aw what hey where am I what's going on"" Cody was floating in the sky all around was tall glass buildings he heard a strange noise from behind him he looked to see a red chinese dragon coming out to eat him"" AHHHHH!

Cody awoke in a type of dojo in the center was a man in black leather pants, black shirt and has black hair. "Hi there I am Eubulon or Master Eubulon(same guy who plays him in the American version.

"Do not worry we bandaged you and fixed you up"" up we who in the" "me and Catherine that is. A man with brown hair spiked up walked in the room he had whiskers around his face, he has hazel eyes, is around 5,9 so an inch taller than Cody. He was wearing the same thing except he was wearing black jeans.

"Hey Nick Nichoals nice to meet you Cody, so Strike told me he saw you fighting 10 minions by yourself and you were doing pretty good until you got your butt handed to you.

"Geez thanks dude, why am I here anyway? "Cody two days ago one of the minions you saw outside snuck in here we ran test after test to figure out how it got in," Catherine found human DNA in it.

Xaviax had finally gone to the point of human experimenting, I brought you here because of this.

He brought out a rectangle shaped device out of his pocket it had a weird face design on it.

I was once apart of Xaviax's forces however a family showed me that humanity has a lot more to offer so I made weapons called Advent Decks and established a group called the Kamen Riders.

"So basically what he is asking if will you join the Kamen Riders" "why me? "A dream you had a dream didn't you and in that dream you saw a dragon did you not"" he nodded yes"" that means the beast is calling to you except this it is a great honor.

So, if I take this deck I'll be able to fight Xaviax huh..., am in" "Cody grabbed the deck it glowed red a little as he touched it.

"Good now then this is for you"" Eubulon gave him a leather jacket and it had the same symbol that was on his deck on the jacket.

"Thanks man not half bad all honesty" "come let me introduce you to the others I beileve you met three outside already.

Beyond the dojo was a lab there are two women and two men in the room" "everyone I would like to introduce you to Kamen Rider Dragon Knight.

A man came up to him, he has black curly hair, he is wearing a black jacket with the symbol of an Ox on it, he has peach skin.

"This is Kamen Rider Torque also known James Wallace" "yo new kid.

The person next to him was a female with blond hair, fair skin, she was developed well a slender figure and amazing curves, her eyes are sky blue.

"This women right here is Kamen Rider Siren" "pleasure to meet you dragon.

"Hey don't forget about me"" from behind them was a man eating an apple he has a jacket with a cobra on it and purple lines on it.

"Ah this is Austin" "Kamen Rider Strike newbie, so Dragon Knight hmmm not half bad.

Strike since you have nothing to do you shall be his mentor" "WHAT!

"Him of all people, said Torque?

"Yes, now then Strike if you pls show him around the city" "fine come along little brother show you the city we live ,love ,and protect.


End file.
